


With Me

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode 58 and 59, F/M, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Freeform, Gen, Inspired By, Minor Original Character(s), You know what scene is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: A mission gone sideways results in a capture and interrogation.  And another chance spent.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Being sick gives my brain way too much time to think. I've been wanting to do this scene for a long time. It was going to be a one-shot, but there will be another part.
> 
> Thanks to @TinCanTelephone for early feedback.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of the Star Wars universe.

Cassian woke with a start.

“Oh, good – you’re awake.”

He turned his head to see Jyn kneeling beside where he lay on the floor. She helped him sit up and answered his unspoken plea for information.

“The ‘troopers tossed us in here a couple minutes ago. I was able to get a quick signal to Bodhi first, though.”

Cassian’s eyes watched Jyn as she spoke, looking for signs of injury and finding one in a bloody gash on her right shoulder.

“You’re hurt,” he said, reaching for her. She caught his hand before it could reach her and held it in hers.

“That’s how we got here, actually. One of their shots caught me in the shoulder; you turned and another one hit you on the back of the head.”

He raised his free hand to gingerly touch the spot. “Ah, that would explain the headache. You said you got a message to Bodhi?”

Jyn nodded. “Just enough to say we were compromised. I haven’t wanted to risk anything more.”

“Good,” Cassian said, looking around the non-descript room they were in. No furniture or fixtures, lights recessed into the ceiling, one keypad at the door. “Any ideas on how to –”

He was interrupted by the door opening, letting in four stormtroopers. Two grabbed Cassian by the arms while the others grabbed Jyn.

The stormtroopers ignored their complaints and forced them onto their knees, facing each other with about five feet of space between them. A stormtrooper held each of their arms outstretched, effectively keeping them from moving.

An Imperial commander walked in the open door, followed by a medic. The commander came forward to face Cassian while the medic shut the door and stood stock still in the corner.

“I don’t have a lot of time, rebel, so I will ask you two questions and I expect an answer,” the commander said dispassionately. “How many of you are here and where is your current base of operations?”

Cassian said nothing, merely stared blankly in front of him. “Very well,” said the commander and signaled to one of the stormtroopers holding Jyn. The ‘trooper took one hand off of Jyn’s arm and slammed his fist down on her injured shoulder, hard. Cassian flinched ever so slightly as Jyn grimaced, but neither of them said a word.

The commander noticed his flinch, however. “Well, let’s try this.” 

He turned to face Jyn. “I will ask you the same two questions: how many of you are here and where is your current base of operations?”

Jyn followed Cassian’s example and said nothing, only stared ahead. The commander sighed and signaled to one of Cassian’s captors. The stormtrooper let his partner take both of Cassian’s arms. He then pulled his blaster rifle off of his shoulder and swung the butt of it into Cassian’s side.

Cassian couldn’t help the grunt of pain that escaped him, nor could Jyn help the sharp intake of breath she took in return. The commander smirked. 

“Now we are getting somewhere,” he said, turning back to Cassian. “I will ask you again: how many –”

The door slid open, interrupting his question, and a young Imperial officer stepped inside. “Commander, sir!”

The commander turned to the newcomer. “What?” he barked.

“The admiral sent me to tell you that the rebels have infiltrated the base; all commanding officers are to report to operations immediately.”

“Yes, yes,” said the commander, already turning back to Jyn and Cassian. He waved at the young officer, dismissing him. “I will be along shortly.”

“Now, as I was saying,” said the commander, looking at Cassian. “How many of you are here and where is your current base of operations?”

Cassian was silent as before, earning Jyn a rifle butt slammed into her side as well. The commander sighed again. 

“You are proving infuriatingly stubborn,” he said, turning to Jyn once more. “Will you answer my questions?”

Jyn glared at the Imperial. 

“I’ll take that as a no.”

The stormtrooper swung his rifle butt into Cassian’s side again, forcing a groan that slipped from Cassian’s lips.

The medic shifted, as if going to interrupt, but settled back into his corner. The commander turned once again to Cassian. “Now, evidently, I am out of time, so I will ask only one more time – how many of you are here and where is your current base of operations?”

Once more, Cassian said nothing. The commander sighed once more, shaking his head. 

“I did not wish to do this, but very well.” He signaled to the guards holding Jyn.

“You have made your choice.”

One of the soldiers took both of Jyn’s arms in his grip again. The other pulled out a vibroblade. Cassian’s eyes flew to the blade, just as the stormtrooper pulled it across Jyn’s exposed neck.

“Jyn!”

Cassian couldn’t help the cry that escaped him. The stormtrooper holding Jyn let go and she slumped to the floor, one hand reaching up to try to staunch the flow of blood. Cassian struggled so hard in his captor’s grip that one stormtrooper stood on his calves to keep him on his knees. 

“You now have one more choice,” said the commander, summoning the medic forward. “If you tell me what I want to know, then this medic will heal her. Of course, the longer you take to answer, the less likely it will be that he can help her.”

Cassian had eyes only for Jyn as the commander summoned the stormtroopers that had been Jyn’s captors. 

“You two, come with me.” The commander opened the door, then turned back to the medic. “You are to help her if, and only if, he answers those questions. Understood?”

The medic nodded before saluting. “Yes, sir,” he said. 

The commander left the room with his two guards. 

Cassian still struggled to get out of his captors’ grip, desperate to reach Jyn. “Jyn! Jyn, answer me!”

Jyn lay still on the ground, one hand clasped tightly over the bleeding wound. She raised pain filled eyes to meet Cassian’s. His heart sank and he slumped slightly in the grip of the stormtroopers; there was very little time – her eyes were already becoming unfocused.

The medic stepped forward. “You,” he said, addressing one of the soldiers. “Escort me back to the medbay.”

The ‘trooper looked unsure. “We were told to stay here.”

“You heard the commander – I’m only allowed to help if the rebel gives up their base. It’s obvious he won’t. The woman won’t last long; once she dies, kill him and report to your station.”

Distant rumbling – explosions – sounded outside the room. “And that will be the rebels – I, for one, certainly don’t want to be here when they get to us,” said the medic.

The stormtroopers looked at each other before one took both of Cassian’s arms again. The other walked over to join the medic. “Let’s go, then.”

The medic turned to leave, but dropped his kit, which burst open upon hitting the floor. He knelt, scooped up the items that fell out, and stood again. “Sorry – must’ve slipped.”

As soon as the stormtrooper stepped ahead of the medic to open the door, the medic struck. He reached up and slammed the hypospray into the small area of exposed cloth at the ‘trooper’s neck. The stormtrooper dropped like a lead weight.

Cassian took advantage of his captor’s surprise, wrenching his arms out of the soldier’s grasp. He jumped up, ripped the rifle off the man’s shoulder, and shot him.

Cassian dropped the rifle and ran to Jyn’s side. He gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. “Jyn! Jyn, please, open your eyes!” 

Jyn lay quiescent in his grasp, though her hand still held her wound. The medic slid down on his knees on Jyn’s other side.

“I can help her, but you need to set her down.”

Cassian tore his gaze away from Jyn to stare at the medic. “What?”

“I can help her,” he repeated, holding up his kit. “But you have to lay her down, first.”

“Why?”

The medic groaned in exasperation, opening his kit and pulling out supplies. “I will explain, but if you want her to live, I need you to let me work!”

Cassian gently laid Jyn on the ground. The medic immediately started to work, pulling Jyn’s hand away and clearing some of the blood to get to the wound.

“Why are you helping us?” Cassian asked, not removing his gaze from Jyn’s face.

The medic answered while he worked. “That commander has a well-known cruel streak. Neither side is faultless in this war, but even rebels don’t deserve the way he’s treated you. It won’t be easy to cover your tracks, but I’m sure I can figure out something. Were those explosions actually your friends?”

Cassian nodded. “It should be. Are you going to get in much trouble for helping us?”

The medic shrugged, reaching into his kit for a pressure bandage. “I don’t know – that depends on how much chaos your people cause.”

Another explosion sounded in the hall, closer this time. Cassian glanced at the door before coming to a decision. “My name is Cassian; hers is Jyn.”

“I figured that was her name. Mine’s Exeden.”

“Do you have family? Friends?”

The medic wrapped the bandage around Jyn’s neck, completely covering the wound, before sitting back on his heels. “No; just me. There now, she’s not back to normal, but she should be alright until you can get to a proper medbay.”

Cassian pulled Jyn back into his arms; she stirred at the movement and opened her eyes, looking up at him. Cassian nearly collapsed with relief. He looked up at Exeden.

“Thank you,” Cassian said earnestly. Exeden shrugged in response, wiping his brow with his forearm. 

“Just glad I could help, if only a little.”

“Would you like to help more? We could use people like you, Exeden – good people, good medics.”

Exeden snorted. “Recruiting me to the Rebellion now?” 

“It’s the truth,” said Cassian. “We can use more people who see the problems in the universe and want to help. That’s who we are – we saw a problem and wanted to help those who can’t help themselves.”

Exeden seemed to be considering Cassian’s offer when several things happened at once.

The door burst open behind Exeden and a Rebel soldier stepped inside, gun drawn. A noise sounded behind Cassian. Exeden started to shout a warning, but Cassian didn’t hear it.

Cassian felt a hard blow to the back of his head and all was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

Blind.

Kriffing blind.

Temporarily, at least.

Of course, two blows to the back of the head in less than an hour would do that. According to the medics, the blindness would go away as the internal swelling abated. 

Cassian could handle that. 

He could handle the fact that the only true cure for his condition was time.

He could handle having to stay in the medbay until the swelling started to go down.

He could handle having to wear this damn eye mask to avoid stressing his eyes.

He could even handle not knowing the precise details of how they were rescued and returned to _Home One_.

What Cassian could _not_ handle, however, was not knowing Jyn’s condition.

He had been told she was alive, but had not been able to see, or rather _not_ see, her for himself. Every time his thoughts drifted, Cassian saw Jyn, silent and bleeding, in his arms. 

Restless, Cassian shifted on his medical bed. He understood the need for him to stay put, but his whole being wanted nothing more than to find Jyn and banish that image from his mind.

The door to Cassian’s room slid open, interrupting his thoughts.

“Cassian?” 

It was Bodhi.

“Are you awake?”

“Yes, Bodhi – come on in,” said Cassian. He heard Bodhi’s footsteps come closer, followed by a second, softer set of footsteps, before the door slid shut again.

Bodhi stopped beside Cassian’s bed. “How are you?”

“As well as I can be,” Cassian responded. “Thank you for getting us out of there.”

“That’s a pilot’s job,” Bodhi said; Cassian could picture him shrugging off the thanks. “But Kes told me to tell you that you gave him quite a scare. He got into that room and found you unconscious and Jyn covered in blood. He took out the last ‘trooper and got you two out with help from the medic.”

“Exeden?”

“Yes; he’s being debriefed now.”

A rustle of cloth hit Cassian’s ears, followed by a soft grunt from Bodhi. 

“Oof. What was that for?"

A beat of silence.

“Oh...right. Cassian, I’ve brought you a visitor.”

A hand slipped into one of Cassian’s. He grasped it reflexively, finding a familiar strength in the grip. His breath caught.

“Jyn?” he asked, hardly daring to hope. A squeeze of his hand in return. 

Cassian’s breath left in a huff of relief. “You’re alright,” he said, holding her hand all the tighter.

“Yes, she’s alright,” said Bodhi. Cassian had nearly forgotten he was there. “That is, she will be, if she listens to the medics.”

“What did they say?” asked Cassian.

“Well, like you, there’s some swelling that needs to go down; they also said that it would have been much worse without the care Exeden gave her. And she needs to not speak until that swelling does start to go down,” Bodhi said.

That explained why Jyn hadn’t spoken yet. Cassian sat there, grasping Jyn’s hand tightly. It was irrational, he knew, but he felt as though if he let go, she would disappear.

“Well,” said Bodhi, “I think I’ll go check on Exeden, see if he’s doing alright.”

Cassian heard Bodhi move away, toward the door. “Bodhi?” 

Bodhi’s footsteps stopped.

“Thank you,” Cassian said, “For getting us out of there.”

“I’m the pilot,” Bodhi said again; Cassian could almost hear the shrug of the other man’s shoulders. “It’s what I do. But I’m glad you two will be okay.”

The door slid open and Bodhi left. After the door slid shut again, Cassian turned back to Jyn. “I wish I could see you right now.” 

Jyn shifted and sat down next to him on the edge of the medical bed. Her free hand reached for his free one and lifted it, bringing it to her cheek. Some of the tension in Cassian’s body released as he felt the familiar lines of her face.

“Force, Jyn...the last thing I saw was you, bloody and nearly unconscious in my arms. I can’t wait to take this blindfold off to change that.”

Jyn stood suddenly, dropping his hand from her cheek. Before Cassian could protest, he felt two soft pokes in his side, below the bruising left by the stormtroopers. 

“What?”

Another two pokes, this time accompanied by a hoarse whisper. “Move.”

“Jyn? What–” 

It clicked. Cassian reached out with his free hand and found the opposite edge of his medical bed. He released Jyn’s hand to shift himself over to clear room before lifting the edge of his blankets, a clear invitation. Jyn accepted his invitation and slid in next to him. 

It was a small bed, single person medbay issue, but it worked. Jyn settled in next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and gently laying an arm over his chest, cautious around his bruises. Cassian pulled the blanket back over them and curled his own arms around her as best as he could.

Suddenly, those things that were bothering him – the blindness, the swelling, the eye mask, the confinement to the medbay – all of it...eased. 

The irritation was still there, but knowing that Jyn was alive and next to him...that calmed him. He would only start to feel back to what passed for normal when he could see her for himself. 

But for now, the feeling of her wrapped in his arms...that he could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, but hopefully, satisfactory ending. 
> 
> In the inspiration series, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, two characters are put in a similar situation; one does indeed get her throat cut and the other goes temporarily blind. (They then proceed to completely kick their enemies' collective asses.) But we never get a canon bit of closure for their situation, other than the fact we know they're alive; however, many amazing fanfics give us that closure. (I can't recommend that series enough - it's incredible.)
> 
> I hope you all like this conclusion. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr - same name: YoukaiLuvr.

**Author's Note:**

> *ducks thrown objects*
> 
> There will be another part to this.


End file.
